


Show Me What You've Got

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: As Katniss prepares for the 75th Hunger Games, she can't help but feel that one of the tributes, Johanna Mason, is flirting with her. Her suspicions are confirmed during a rather peculiar elevator ride together. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Femslash. Intersex. G!P Katniss x Johanna.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Johanna Mason
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Show Me What You've Got

''These Tributes are crazy.''

''Not all of them. He's a good guy.''

Katniss wasn't sure if Haymitch was being genuine or if he was just using his dry wit to ease the tension. All Katniss wanted to do was keep her head bowed and become invisible to the world as she, Peeta and Haymitch were directed to the elevators by the Capitol attendants. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Peeta gaze at her with a look of concern. However, that only made Katniss feel worse. She hated having to play up their relationship for the people watching. It wasn't fair for her or for Peeta.

But, they knew that they had to do whatever it takes to win the crowd. Katniss sighed to herself. Winning people over was never her strong suit. At least, that's what she believed.

As the three of them stepped inside of the elevator and watched the doors close, someone else leapt into view, joining them inside.

Katniss recognized her as Johanna Mason from District 7. Even if Haymitch hadn't made Katniss aware of that fact, she could have guessed it from her attire which consisted of leaves and branches, making her look like a walking tree. She smiled at Katniss. While Katniss forced a smile back, she didn't want to get too close. Haymitch had also told her the story of how Johanna won her Hunger Games by pretending to be weak in the beginning. Katniss wasn't sure how she pulled it off convincingly. The woman had a fire and spark about her that Katniss admittedly found magnetic.

Johanna glanced around as the elevator doors closed and they were zooming to the upper floors. She shot an amused smirk towards Haymitch and Peeta before she locked eyes with Katniss again. While Peeta played it nice and Haymitch played it smooth, Katniss wasn't sure what kind of game to play. The way Johanna's eyes seemed to stare directly through her dress made her skin feel warm. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was a confusing one.

''You look amazing.'' Johanna broke the silence.

''Thank you,'' Katniss replied awkwardly.

The awkwardness only increased when Johanna turned her back to Katniss and removed her headdress of leafy branches. She tossed it aside, not the least bit concerned for where it landed. After ruffling her spiky hair, she unclipped and removed the other accessories stitched to her dress.

''I remember what you wore on your tour in District 2,'' Johanna said without looking at Katniss. ''The deep blue one with the diamonds. I wanted to reach through the screen and tear it off you.''

Once again, Katniss was unsure of what to say or do. She had no help as Peeta looked just as bewildered as she was, while Haymitch had a face that showed he was enjoying himself a little too much at Katniss's expense.

Johanna groaned. ''My stylists is the biggest idiot in the Capitol. District 7. Lumber. Trees. I'd love to put my axe in her face.''

As she continued to strip, Katniss could feel her heart beating faster. Surely she wasn't going to undress right in front of them before the elevator reached her floor? She tried to tear her eyes away, but that was easier said than done.

''So, what do you think? Now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?''

Katniss flinched at the question. ''I don't think the world wants to sleep with me.''

''I know one or two who would,'' Johanna glanced over her shoulder and threw Katniss a sly grin. ''Would you like to know their names?''

''No, I…''

Before Katniss could finish her sentence, Johanna took a step back until she was standing right in front of the puzzled and flustered woman. ''Unzip?''

This time, Katniss fully glared at Peeta and Haymitch. Peeta looked like he wanted to help her, but seemed worried about how Johanna might react. After all, Katniss was the one that she was after. There was no point in asking Haymitch for help. He was more than happy to stand back and watch Katniss fumble her way through this predicament. Unable to hold back a frustrated sigh, Katniss slowly unzipped Johanna. The tree peeled off her with ease, exposing her muscular back in all its glory for Katniss. As Katniss's hands went lower, it became obvious how much she was trembling.

''That's better,'' Johanna said, stepping away from Katniss.

Just when she thought that this cross between a dream and a nightmare was over, Johanna let her attire drop to the floor before kicking it away in disgust. Except for her forest green slippers, she didn't have a stitch of clothing on her.

She had no shame. She stood naked without any sign of fear or embarrassment. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the way Katniss gawked at her. It didn't help that the light of Peeta's still-glowing costume reflected off her bare breasts. Johanna lowered her gaze and noticed a hint of a bulge beginning to grow beneath Katniss's dress. When their eyes locked again, Johanna smiled and winked at her. Finally, Katniss was able to avert her gaze. That was when the elevator finally stopped on Johanna's floor.

''Thanks, let's do it again sometime.'' She said before leaving, swaying her hips for good measure as if she hadn't tortured Katniss enough.

''Thank you,'' Haymitch said.

Katniss ignored the two of them for the rest of the way, though she knew they were grinning.

XXX

Katniss gazed out of her apartment window that overlooked the Capitol. She was thankful to finally have some time to herself after Peeta and Haymitch left for a few hours.

Her mind was a train-wreck that still hadn't slowed down after its collision, and the stunt that Johanna pulled in the elevator didn't help. Katniss was still trying to figure out what Johanna was playing at. Was she already trying to play mind games with her? Katniss had to admit that stripping down in front of your enemy was an unpredictable tactic. She never would have seen it coming. She couldn't get the image of Johanna's naked body out of her mind. A jolt of excitement coursed through her body, travelling downwards and reaching a certain appendage between her legs.

She groaned as she felt herself getting hard again. Not only was it mind games, but it was also apparently body games too. Katniss was certain that Johanna had seen her in the elevator. Yet, instead of looking at Katniss with apprehension like most do upon discovering she was intersex, Johanna was playful and even…interested. Katniss cupped her face in her hands and grunted loudly. These thoughts weren't helping with her still-growing problem.

Suddenly, she could hear footsteps in the other room. Were Peeta and Haymitch back already? Or, it could have been Effie. Although, why wouldn't they announce themselves?

Katniss made sure that her dressing gown was wrapped snugly around her body and concealing any private parts. She looked down at herself, noticing her erection threatening to poke its head out and say hello. She kept a tight grip on the gown and walked into the main room to greet whoever had returned.

She stepped outside and gasped when she saw that it wasn't Peeta, or Haymitch or Effie. It was Johanna. A still naked Johanna.

''What are you doing here?'' Katniss asked, trying to stay as calm as possible, though that wasn't easy.

After admiring the room for a few more seconds, Johanna turned to Katniss. The next few seconds were filled with Johanna admiring Katniss. ''Inspecting the size…'' she paused. ''Of the room.''

Katniss didn't know what to say. Johanna continued to walk around casually as if she owned the place, showing no modesty as she was perfectly fine with giving Katniss an eye-full. Katniss could feel her cock throb beneath her gown. She pulled on it, trying to keep it hidden. But, in more ways than one, it was getting harder by the second.

''I like the color,'' Johanna said, pointing to the black robe Katniss was wearing.

''I…I just had a shower…''

''And you didn't invite me?'' Johanna teased.

That was the last straw for Katniss. She pointed an accusing finger at Johanna and walked in front of her to block her path. ''Why are you in this apartment? Did you come all the way up here without getting dressed?''

''There was nothing good to wear, so nothing was the best thing to wear.''

Johanna's eyes drifted downwards and her grin widened. Because of Katniss being in such a hurry to stop Johanna and letting go of her gown, it opened up. Her length swayed from side to side. Though there was a slight curve, Katniss was still longer and thicker than anyone Johanna had seen before. She was amazed that Katniss had been able to keep it hidden for so long. Katniss blushed deeply and tried to cover herself, but it was too late. Not only had Johanna seen everything she needed to see, but Katniss's shaft was now too big to be concealed by the gown.

After a few failed attempts to cover it, she moved her hands away glared at Johanna. ''What kind of game are you playing?''

''The game is that you take me to your bedroom and we have some fun while no one else is here.''

Katniss was taken back by the direct answer. Johanna smirked and took a step closer. Katniss wasn't expecting the distance between them to be closed so quickly. The tip of her cock brushed against Johanna's hip. She pulled away. A blob of pre-cum stained Johanna's skin and linked a thread between herself and Katniss.

An exasperated groan escaped from Johanna. At that moment, Katniss was surprised to see a look of anger flash across her face. ''Look…we both don't want to be here. We won. Yet, they found some excuse to drag us back here for their own entertainment. The way I see it…if I'm going to be their plaything, I might as well have fun whenever I get the chance.''

In a way, Katniss could see where she was coming from. She too understood that burning hatred for this whole ordeal. But, there was one thing she couldn't quite grasp. ''And you want to have fun with me?''

Johanna's smirk returned. ''I like someone who openly wants to fuck with the Capitol. You do it differently from others. You've somehow gotten under Snow's skin. I like that.''

Katniss felt a chill rush over her body after hearing the husky way Johanna said those last three words. ''And that's enough reason to sleep with me?''

''Sleep with you, make love, have a fucking good time, I don't care what you call it,'' Johanna shrugged. ''Either way, it's something that we could both use right now. I'm game if you are. You can tell me right now to walk out the door and we won't have to speak until we are forced to kill each other.''

Despite her best attempts to hide it, Katniss could hear the sting in Johanna's voice. It hurt her to say that. There was a small part of Katniss that believed in order to kill in the Hunger Games, you have to think of the others like monsters. But, she couldn't do that. They were people with lives, dreams, wants and needs. Right now, she could see what Johanna wanted and needed.

Without saying a word, Katniss pointed towards a door.

Just when Johanna thought she was being kicked out, she stared at the door in question. ''Where does that lead?''

''The bedroom.''

With a sly grin, Johanna swaggered towards the bedroom door. She looked over her shoulder at Katniss and slapped her own ass hard, goading Katniss to follow her into the bedroom. Katniss's cock twitched in response. She wondered if this was the right thing to do. After giving herself a little bit of time to think, she realized that she didn't care. Just once she wanted to have some kind of control within the Capitol. If she could get it by sharing a bed with Johanna, then so be it.

She walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Johanna was sprawled out on the bed as she waited for Katniss to join her. Katniss stood at the edge of the bed and removed her gown. She gave Johanna a chance to admire her body. Her breasts were much smaller than Johanna's, but she still looked pleased to see them. Johanna's hungry eyes devored Katniss's cock and balls. She licked her lips in anticipation. Once Katniss was sure that she gave Johanna enough of an eyeful, she climbed onto the bed with her.

''Do you want to kiss?'' Katniss asked.

Johanna scoffed. ''Really?''

''I just assumed that's what happens. But I wanted to ask if it was okay first.''

Gazing into Katniss's eyes, Johanna saw a sincerity that she hadn't seen in a very long time. Her tough exterior crumbled for a split second as her lip curled into a cute smile. She placed her hand on the back of Katniss's neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss. As their lips locked, Johanna pushed her tongue inside of Katniss's mouth, licking it against Katniss's own tongue. An aroused whimper slipped out of Katniss as she became overwhelmed by the taste of Johanna's lips. Her enjoyment caused her body to move of its own accord. She reached out and her hands roamed Johanna's body. Her fingers glided over her warm skin before she found Johanna's breasts.

Sensing Katniss's hesitation, Johanna grabbed her hand and guided it to her boobs. Katniss palmed it, feeling it bounce slightly in her hand. Johanna moaned roughly against Katniss's lips. She decided to tease her a little further by biting on her bottom lip and tugging on it, earning a sharp gasp of pleasure from her. Johanna reached down and cupped Katniss's cock. She grabbed it, barely able to wrap her fingers around the girth and started to pump her hand up and down. Katniss returned the favor by squeezing Johanna's breasts and pinching her darkly-colored nipples.

''That's quite the tree trunk you've got,'' Johanna teased.

Even if Katniss wanted to honor that comment with a reply, she couldn't as she was enjoying the way Johanna touched her too much to speak coherently. Her warm hand stroked harder, covering every inch, eliciting sweet sighs from Katniss. Johanna found a steady rhythm as her hand moved from the base to the tip. More pre-cum trickled out of the tip. Johanna used that as a lubricant to stroke Katniss faster. She pulled away, stopping their make-out session so that she could watch her hand become a blur around Katniss's cock.

''That's so good.'' Katniss panted.

''I bet,'' Johanna smirked before pulling her hand away. Before Katniss could protest, Johanna pushed her down onto the bed. ''But I'm just getting started with you.''

Katniss didn't move as she lay on her back and watched Johanna straddle her, shaking her body so that her breasts would sway and give her a fantastic show. Katniss was slack-jawed as she admired Johanna's incredible body. Her throat was dry, rendering her speechless. It didn't matter to Johanna because Katniss's eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Johanna leaned forward, reaching down to stroke Katniss's cock again while trailing kisses down her neck. Katniss arched her back, pushing her breasts up just as Johanna's mouth found her nipples. She flicked the hardened bud with her tongue before continuing further downwards. She peppered dozens of kisses all over Katniss's stomach before lifting her head right above where her cock stood. Johanna could feel the massive shaft throbbing in her hand, leaking more than before. Katniss was already thrusting her hips, desperate to feel some kind of pleasure to ease the aching coming from her hard rod.

Johanna licked her lips, then engulfed the shaft in her mouth with one fluid motion.

''Fuck!'' Katniss cried out.

She couldn't believe that Johanna had managed to take her cock in one go. Johanna's lips felt so warm and wet wrapped around her, sliding all the way down until her nose touched the base and her chin rested on Katniss's balls. Her cock was nestled deep within Johanna's throat. She gagged on it a few times but kept it lodged in her mouth until her face turned red and her eyes watered. Just when Katniss feared that Johanna would suffocate, she finally pulled back, leaving a massive trail of saliva behind.

Johanna coughed and laughed at the same time. ''I bet no tribute has died choking on dick before.''

''You're crazy.'' Katniss groaned.

''You love it,'' Johanna replied before she lowered her mouth onto Katniss's cock once again.

The bedroom was filled with the sounds of Johanna slobbering over the massive shaft as she bobbed her head up and down at a frightening pace. She stopped on occasion to lick Katniss from top to bottom. Johanna reached down to fondle Katniss's balls, which had become very wet due to the amount of saliva that was dribbling down her cock. Katniss released one ecstatic moan after the other as Johanna deepthroated her relentlessly. She would constantly feel her cock being driven down the woman's throat. The vibrations of her moans stimulated Katniss further.

If it ever came down to a test of endurance, Katniss knew that Johanna would win.

Johanna released Katniss's cock with a loud pop before diving down to suck on her balls. Katniss bucked her hips as Johanna enjoyed herself by rubbing her face all over them. She dragged her tongue around the sack and took them in her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as tears and saliva stained her face. Katniss knew that Peeta would question the wetness on the bed when he returned. But she didn't care about that right now. All that mattered was how good Johanna was making her feel.

After a few intense minutes of oral pleasure, Katniss felt her whole body tense up. She could feel her balls tighten as Johanna sucked on them hard. ''Johanna…I think I'm cumming.''

Johanna wiggled her brows. ''Thanks for the heads up.''

She licked Katniss's balls once more before her tongue glided up the underside of her shaft. When she reached the tip, she took her cock back into her mouth and started sucking again. Katniss clawed the bedsheet as she thrust her hips and fucked Johanna's mouth. Just as Katniss felt ready to go, Johanna stopped.

''What the hell?'' Katniss snapped.

The next thing she saw was Johanna lifting herself up a bit more so that Katniss's cock was rubbing against her cleavage. After giving a wicked smirk, Johanna pushed her breasts together, encasing Katniss's cock between them. She bounced up and down, encouraging Katniss to fuck her tits. Katniss grit her teeth and thrust her cock upwards until the head was poking Johanna's chin over and over again. Johanna stuck out her tongue, licking the tip whenever it came within reaching distance. She could tell by the look on Katniss's face when the first shot would hit her.

Katniss screamed as thick ropes of cum blasted out from the tip and splattered against the bottom half of Johanna's face. She lapped up whatever she could reach with her tongue, revelling in the salty taste. Katniss didn't stop cumming until she had painted Johanna's cleavage with her seed. She collapsed down onto the bed when her orgasm was finished. More whimpers and moans escaped her as Johanna continued to shake her boobs around the shaft. She refused to give Katniss a moment's rest. She wanted her hard and ready to go again.

Once Katniss was dry, Johanna sat up and looked down at herself. She was a complete mess. Scooping up a bit of fluid running down her chin with her finger, she licked it clean, moaning loudly for Katniss. She saw her cock twitch in response. Much to her delight, Katniss was beginning to harden again.

''You want to be top or bottom?'' Johanna asked.

Katniss wiped away the sweat on her forehead. ''Uh…I don't know. What do you like?''

''Depends on the person,'' Johanna smiled devilishly. ''I think I know what you'll like.''

She then turned around on the bed before leaning forward so that she was on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder to watch Katniss's reaction. Holding back a laugh when she saw Katniss's eyes bulge, Johanna lifted her ass higher before reaching down and spanking it again. Her pussy was already leaking.

''Show me what you've got.''

Feeling refreshed and hungry for more, Katniss She got on her knees and moved into position behind Johanna.

''Try to put it in the right hole,'' Johanna said.

Katniss stared at her in confusion. ''What other hole would I put it in?''

This time, Johanna couldn't hold back a laugh. ''Wow, they were right, you are too pure.''

Katniss wasn't sure if Johanna was saying that as a compliment or an insult. After every other snarky comment she's thrown her way all night, Katniss took it as a challenge. She grabbed her cock and lined it up against Johanna's soaked pussy. She carefully pushed forward, moaning as she felt her shaft being swallowed by Johanna's entrance. Johanna hissed. She had underestimated the sensation she would experience. It wasn't enough that Katniss had to be big and thick, she also had to have that slight curve. However, once Katniss thrust her cock all the way inside, Johanna felt it hit her sweet spot and she nearly came early.

She fell forward onto the bed. Katniss briefly stopped to check if she was okay, but Johanna responded by lifting her ass higher and bucking her hips back. Katniss got the message and started ramming into her. Her hips collided into Johanna's ass repeatedly as she worked to find a rhythm that worked well for both of them. Katniss moaned blissfully as she fucked Johanna hard, driving her cock deep inside of her and making her cry out in pleasure.

Katniss placed her hands onto Johanna's hips and gripped them tightly as she pounded her. This was not the work of someone with pure thoughts. Katniss was fucking Johanna hard and without mercy, taking all of her pent-up frustration and dishing it out on Johanna's gushing pussy. Jots of pleasure raced all throughout their bodies. Katniss's balls slapped against Johanna each time she thrust forward. Their bodies glistened with sweat as their screams and moans echoed throughout the room.

''Fuck, yeah! That's it, girl!'' Johanna screamed with a big smile as she threw her head back. ''Fuck me with your big cock!''

Katniss thought about using dirty talk, but decided against it, feeling that she would say something to ruin the mood. She was more than happy to listen to Johanna's vulgar cries instead. Firmly holding onto Johanna, Katniss was able to ram the full length of her cock inside, driving Johanna crazy. Her interest in Katniss would soon turn into addiction at the rate this was going. After a while, she could hear a crack in Johanna's voice. She worried that she was going too hard on her and started to slow down.

''Don't you fucking stop,'' Johanna growled, looking over her shoulder at Katniss. ''Don't stop fucking me until you cum deep inside my cunt!''

Katniss's sweaty body ached, but she was determined to fulfil Johanna's request. She leaned over her, practically straddling her from behind as she fucked her as hard and as fast as she could. Johanna's tongue rolled out of her mouth. The drool from her mouth and wetness from her pussy rained down onto the creaking bed that swayed beneath them.

When Johanna felt her climax, she was panting like a dog and screaming Katniss's name so loudly, it wouldn't have surprised them if everyone in the Capitol heard them. They didn't care. They didn't stop until they both reached the heights of pleasure together. Katniss felt her cock twitch and she knew that she was about to finish. She thrust forward once more, pushing all of her cock inside. The sensation caused Johanna to howl and squirt all over Katniss's cock. At the same time, Katniss erupted. She filled Johanna completely as her cock was milked by her pussy clamped down around her. Johanna could no longer keep herself up and she collapsed onto the soaked bed with Katniss falling down on top of her.

Johanna rolled onto her back. She stared at the ceiling and let out a tired laugh. ''Shit…my plan was to head back to my room once we were done, but I'm not going to be able to walk for a few hours after that. Looks like I'm staying here for a while.''

Katniss frowned. ''You know this won't make things easier when the games start.''

An awkward silence settled into the room. Their eyes never met once as they lay together.

''Who knows what might happen?'' Johanna said. ''You shook up the Capitol last year. I think this year, you'll do something more spectacular.''

That was the last thing they said to each other that night. They rested together until Johanna felt like she was able to get up and walk again. There was a slight limp in her step, and there was a certain fluid leaking down her legs, but she didn't seem to care. That didn't surprise Katniss. What did surprise her was that the more she thought about Johanna's last words, the more encouraged she felt to smile again.

Will the 75th Hunger Games be one to remember? There was only one way to find out.

**XXX**

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS HUNGER GAMES STORY WITH KATNISS AND JOHANNA. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE, IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE I'VE REALLY DIVED BACK INTO HUNGER GAMES. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. I WRITE LOTS OF STORIES IN DIFFERENT FANDOMS, SO IF THIS IS MY FIRST STORY YOU'VE READ, I ENCOURAGE YOU TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS. I'VE ALSO GOT A POLL ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE TO VOTE FOR FUTURE STORIES FOR ME TO WRITE. HAVE A LOOK AND SEE IF THERE'S ANYTHING THAT INTERESTS YOU. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND BEING FANTASTIC PEOPLE. STAY SAFE AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
